CyberVoid Proxy/Plan
This is the supposed plan for the CyberVoid Proxy, This plan is not permanent but may be changed in the future. Prologue Everyone meets and conversation happens. Chapter 1 E-114, Canren, Dr. Bagel go to lab. Lab haunted by Darktan X. Darktan trophies Canren and Bagel. E-114 captured. Isabella rescues E-114. Rin comes with Pengolian Thieves Ship and rescues them. Another squad (Squad 5) helps them in the getaway. On the way out, Corai and KingH10 get trophied. Everyone is captured except for Metal (who shows up later) E-114, and Mech Rider. Chapter 2 Fudd, Lit, and Sye. This chapter is comic-they barely get anywhere. Chapter 3 Tails, Kwik, and Turtleheimer. Kwik leaves after getting in a fight with Tails.Tails decides to go fight Dr. Aye Que, and sets off with Turtleheimer there. Chapter 4 TSP, Swiss Ninja, and PabloDePablo- Another comic chapter. Swiss Ninja argues with TSP most of the time. They were SUPPOSED to go to the HappyFace State, but really don’t get very far. Chapter 5 Sante Monte Captio, Flywish, and Speeddasher. These people head out to the Antartic Peninsula. Unluckily, Tails calls Speeddasher and wants him to come with him. Speeddasher leaves to go with Tails. Sante Monte Captio and Flywish get to the Antarctic Peninsula…to find that they’re too late. The Antartic Peninsula has already had several deletion bombs detonated on it. However, they work their way through the patchy terrain. Chapter 6 Austin8310 and Explorer. Austin8310 bugs Explorer. Shroomsky gets distracted. They crash into Moncton, where Explorer goes to the nearest airport and gets a line to UnitedTerra, with the Vampenguins. They leave. Chapter 7 Akbaboy, Ninjinian, and Fred go to the HunEmpire. There’s a Demon Penguin uprising here. Sadly, Akbaboy and Ninjinian get trophied by Zone during the Chapter. Chapter 8 Squad Eight: Willy the Penguin, Dan, and Ben Hun. Willy, Dan, and Ben Hun go to East Pengolia. Unluckily, they have to pass through West Pengolia, because the border from Eastshield to East Pengolia has been deleted. Penghis Khan doesn’t let them through his kingdom-they have to defeat 10 of his best men. They fight. Chapter 9 Tails meets Eclipse. She helps him. Turtleheimer, Eclipse, and Tails go fight Dr. Aye Que. Turtleheimer gets trophied because he stood in Tails' way when Aye Que fired a deletion beam at him. Tails then pwns Aye Que. They meet Speedddasher and rescue Turtleheimer from a bunch of robots taking him away. Unluckily, Aye Que had allied with Pyscho Mitten, and detonated the Deletion Bomb, effectively putting Tails, Turtleheimer, Eclipse, and Speeddasher into trophies. Chapter 10 Fudd, Lit, and Sye get attacked by ONE bad guy in ONE helicopter with ONE deletion bomb. It drops the bomb. Unluckily for Sye, he was so annoyed by Fudd and Lit that he ran straight into the bomb, trophying himself. Fudd and Lit are puzzled. Chapter 11 TSP, Pablodepablo, and Swiss Ninja. Swiss Ninja and TSP FINALLY make it to the Happyface State. Unluckily, by the time they get there, it’s been deleted. SLOWLY, they backtrack ALL THE WAY to SPC. Chapter 12 Sante Monte Captio and Flywish. Sante Monte Captio and Flywish continue heading through the patchy Antartic Peninsula. Finally, when they get to the tip, a giant rift has opened and the Proxy AMEOBA is coming out. Sante Monte Captio realizes what it is, panics, and tells Flywish to retreat. They retreat to Sante Monte Captio’s plane, and phone the other squads to come help. Chapter 13 Austin, Shroomsky, and Explorer. Austin and Explorer get the phone call first. They call E-114’s squad (which is now only 3 people out of 8), and tell them to get UnitedTerra. Quickly, Austin and Explorer make their way to the airport. They fight through some Demon Penguins there, and get away to the site of the Proxy AMEOBA. Chapter 14 Willy the Penguin, Dan, and Ben Hun. By the time they get to East Pengolia, it is mostly deleted. However, Dan uses his rollback remote to undo most of the damage. Also, they get phoned by a very frantic Fred 676, telling them to come to him and rescue him from Zone. They leave right away. Chapter 15 E-114, Metal, and Mech Rider E-114 and Mech Rider are being attacked by Doom Knights, when Metalmanager comes in and rescues them. The Doom Knights get owned. After that, they mount an assault on the Lab, which MAKES the Deletion Bombs and is guarded by Darktan X. E-114 distracts Darktan X on his hoverboard while Metal and Mech Rider rescue Rin, Isabella, Corai, Canren, Bagel, and KingH10. Darktan X flies by with E-114, when the heroes attack him. Darktan X is defeated, and the heroes destroy the lab. Also, Mech Rider hacks into the main computer and broadcasts a speech of the P.O.P.E throughout Antartica. All the Demon Penguin heads explode. After that, E-114 and friends go to the Proxy AMEOBA. Chapter 16 Fudd, Lit, and Sye (Trophie’d.) Fudd and Lit comically try to “resurret” Sye. Then, they get attacked by Mary P. Bear. Lit gets hyptonized into fighting Fudd, but since Fudd is immune to Mary P. Bear’s hyponisim, he knocks her out with his staff, rescuing Lit, grabbing Sye’s trophy, and running from the LEEPB. Chapter 17 Tails wakes up in a dark cave, having been helped by Brown41brown to recover. Speeddasher and Eclipse have already been healed, and they get the message about the Proxy AMEOBA. Tails waves goodbye to Brown, and flies off in the plane with Speeddasher and Eclipse. Chapter 18 TSP, Swiss Ninja, and Pablodepablo get lost in a forest. Swiss determines that he is “always right, so they should follow him” and ends up leading them in circles and getting them more lost. Pablo phreaks out and runs off-straight into Craan Sensei, who has several third party villains with them. The Imperial Emporer is with him, and he sends several dark knights at Swiss Ninja and TSP. TSP and Swiss Ninja shriek, run away, and hide. Pablo gets bagel’d. Unluckily, TSP burns the base and Swiss Ninja forces him to eat the ashes. Chapter 19 Sante Monte Captio and Flywish approach the Proxy AMEOBA. With them comes Austin8310 in a plane, XeXeXe in his personal MEAP, and Tails and Speeddasher on another plane. As they charge the battleship, Sante Monte Captio and Flywish and Austin get shot down. However, XeXeXe and Tails distract the ship. Sheepman comes up from the behind and blows up the back end of the ship, causing a huge reaction, which blows the ship to pieces. Unluckily, there were hundreds of bombs in the ship, trophying everyone. Kwiksilver steps out of time afterwards and starts untrophying people. Chapter 20 Ben Hun, Willy the Penguin and Dan arrive at the HunEmpire. They find Fred, and then rescue Akbaboy and Ninjinian. They hitch a ride on the top of a plane back to the giant rift where the Proxy AMEOBA came from. Unluckily, Zone attacks. They drive him off though. Chapter 21 Everyone is eventually revived and meet at the rift. One by one they jump into the rift and fall into “That Big Labyrinth”. After 8 hours of traveling, they come to a room where Director Benny and Pyscho Mitten are playing chess. Benny is about to checkmate Pyscho, when he smashes the board and rises to attack the heroes. Chapter 22 Our heroes attack Pyscho Mitten, and he duels them. After a long strenuous fight, somebody (not sure who) deals the final blow and sends Pyscho back where he came from. Epilogue Kind of like the prologue. Bageling Also, Trophying is basically Bageling. Bageling happens because of this: For luck, Mayor McFlapp turns on the Lithium Improbability Drive to a very small level. This replaces Deletion/Death with being Bagel'd. Being Bagel'd is where the person turns into a gold statue on top of a base of bagels. (Maybe 5/7 bagels equivalent). You must eat the bagels to turn the person back from a statue into a person. Note: The plan was originally written in Austin's blog, (He wrote the plan), this was just copied here. There were no changes done to the plan prior and after the plan was copied here.)